User talk:Snitch12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleedman Comics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jimmy Neutron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarKingdomHearts (Talk) 12:31, October 27, 2011 New Possible Characters Since these are possible characters you speculate I must delete these pages, since there hasb't been anything hinting that they are going to be in the comics. You can make a blog post about this. But because it isn't in the comics you beter can make a blog post of it, I also made a blog post about things I like to see in the comics. But they don't even appear in the comics so they have no reason to be o this wiki. Then you just must copy the page and make a blog post of it. When it is a blogpost it means it isn't conformed yet. So please do that and if one of those characters makes it in the comics you can make a page of it. Suggestions are for in the blogs so put them in a blog or I will have to delete them again. If it is official then you can make a page of it so please turn all your pages into a blog. But why don't you turn it into a blog do you even read these things. Put it in a blog!!! The things you put on the wikia hasn't appeared thus doesn't belongs here, for those things we have blogs!!! On your profile you can click Blog and there you can make a blog. A blog is a page that isn't canon and where you can post things that like to see in the comics. I also made a blog post, you can look at it for an example: http://bleedmancomics.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarKingdomHearts/New_characters_for_comics You're saying it are additional pages but the additional pages you have to make in the BLOGS!!! So I give you a day to make it into a blog page and then I'm going to delete it again. About New Possible Characters you have no right to delete any of my suggestions for PPGD and Grim comic i just want to suggest it to bleed to add them that's all Powerpuff People I'll have you know, when I set this category, it is for children who has powers and a name that starts with "B". Dexter, Drax and Naga are not those kind of people. Text When you copy text from another site and want to paste it on a page on the wiki you first have to go to source and paste it there else the page looks very weird. No offense or anything No offense or anything, but don't you think your adding to much possibilities? Quit with this!!! Stop adding possibility pages it is unnecessary. We will only add information about things that appeared in the comics. For things you want in or theories you have you should post a blog post. And btw Ravager left the last message not me... ~DarKingdomHearts But you put in all those SHIELD and FBI things and stuff and nothing of that has been conformed or anything that they will attend the battle. Maybe they are killed of in the next page so... I can delete those pages from CoD and USA because it has nothing to do with the comics, nowhere it says that they have appeared or even will appear. So I'm going to delete it again when you make pages of it.